


Children

by Lord_Berkut



Series: PTA Emblem [12]
Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Berkut/pseuds/Lord_Berkut
Summary: You messed with the wrong papa bear.





	Children

"He's not even your real son so stop coddling him!" A parent shouted as Reinhardt was trying to soothe Anthony from the rough day he had thanks to some other students.

"Well Susan if we're going to those low of blows." Reinhardt said as he transferred the still shaking child to his husband. "Maybe you should stop focusing on a parent who loves their child, adopted or not and rather focus on your fucking third failing marriage in the span of a semester. Not even Sain's that fucking desperate."

"He could toughen up if he was in a normal home away from you and your disgusting lover!" The whole room went silent. Everyone knew what was going to happen. You can insult Reinhardt all they wanted, he didn't mind. He'd fight back if they insulted Anthony or Berkut but no one can insult the mage's husband and live.

"WELL SUSAN IF YOUR LITTLE SHIT OF A CHILD WASN'T ATTACKING MY CHILD THEN MAYBE I WOULDN'T BE HEAR GETTING IN EVERYONE'S FACES. LUKAS IS THE SWEETEST PERSON I HAVE EVER MET AND I LOVE HIM FOR EVERY FLAW HE HAS BECAUSE HE IS HUMAN! UNLIKE YOU YOU MONSTER!"

"Reinhardt no..." Lukas muttered.

"Reinhardt yes!" Berkut cheered through the window, leading the mage to go in elbow first into a parent fistfight.


End file.
